St Patrick's Day
by ArtemisTheGoddess
Summary: A one-shot in honour of St. Patricks day. The UK and the Irish twins celebrate St. Patrick's Day together. Fail summary fails. Please R&R


Disclaimer: Would I really be writing this if I owned Hetalia?

OC's: Aideen Finnegan/Ireland, Seamus Finnegan Kirkland/ N. Ireland, Alistair McKenzie Kirkland/Scotland, Merfyn Crowther Kirkland/Wales

Warnings: Some swearing and I will not write in the different British accents since I don't know them. And I apologize for any errors in how St. Patrick's day I celebrated sin

''Ok, that concludes today's meeting, feel free to stay a couple of extra days and join in on the St. Patrick's Day celebration tomorrow,'' Ireland said concluding her world meeting. This was the very first that was in Ireland and to think that it was the day before St. Patrick's Day.

As the countries left the meeting room Scotland approached Ireland and kissed her temple.

''Well done, love. I couldn't have done it any better myself,'' Alistair said in an unusually soft tone.

''Thank you Ali, I'm quite proud of myself for pulling it off,'' Aideen answered.

''Yeah Dee, you were brilliant,'' Seamus said as he approached the couple, ''I guess that we will go out drinking tomorrow as we usually do?''

''Aye, that was the plan,'' Alistair answered.

''After the parade of course,'' Aideen added.

It was 9 in the morning of the 17 of March, when someone knocked on the door of one Aideen Finnegan. As she opened it she was tackled to floor by her family while they yelled happy birthday, even England joined in.

''What are you all doing here so early?'' Aideen questioned.

''Well we wanted to get the gift giving over with before we get drunk, and the breakfast at the hotel was absolutely horrid so we decided to eat with you,'' Arthur stated.

''Alright just get off me and I'll make breakfast,'' Aideen said.

As the others got of her and she walked toward the kitchen, she stopped for a moment and stated that if any of them as much as approached the kitchen she would murder him.

After the meal everyone handed the Irish twins their gifts. Aideen got a signed Heather Dale* CD from Seamus, a shamrock necklace with emeralds from Arthur, a green dress from Merfyn and a bottle of the best Scotch anyone could get from Alistair. Seamus got a signed Flogging Molly** CD from Aideen, a hand carved leprechaun from Arthur, a bottle of Scotch from Alistair and season 1 of Merlin*** from Merfyn.

''They parade begins soon so we better be off,'' Arthur the ever practical one stated.

''That was definitely the best St. Patrick's Day parade ever,'' Aideen said excitedly when they arrived at the nearest pub.

''You say that every year,'' Merfyn said.

''That's because it gets better every year,'' Seamus said as Alistair ordered a round of Guinness.

''Hey listen, which song is that?'' Arthur asked.

''_Oh, it is the biggest mix-up you have ever seen_

_Me father he was orange and me mother she was green''_

''It's 'The orange and the green','' Aideen said as she drank from her beer, ''Let's sing along''. And that they did.

Most of their St. Patrick's Day passed like that with singing and drinking.

''Ouch,'' Arthur whined and looked around to see Alistair, Seamus and Merfyn completely unconscious on the floor beside him, Aideen was nowhere to be seen.

''So how are you feeling, Artie?'' Aideen asked as she appeared in the door way to the kitchen.

''I feel bloody awful, how exactly can you look so well even though you drank at least twice as much as me?'' Arthur questioned as he carefully sat up to avoid that the head ache getting any worse.

''I've always been able to drink a lot of alcohol and not get hung over at all. Though you were pretty lucky to have woken up now, and if you don't want for your headache to get any worse you should get out of the room,'' she stated as she lifted up a megaphone. Arthur practically ran out of the room and into the bathroom as Aideen's voice rang through the house.

''Come on, it's noon and you shouldn't be asleep at this time of day. Even through the walls Arthur could heart his brother's complaints.

''I can't believe that you did that,'' Alistair said as they sat at the breakfast table.

''I did it because you lot were still asleep,'' Aideen said cheerfully, ''but yesterday was definitely the best St. Patrick's Day celebration in many years.''

A/N

I apologize for the bad story, but this was all I had for Ireland's birthday. Please review.


End file.
